


Glitch

by Cocolacoco



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff and Crack, Found Family, Multi, Naruto is here for ramen and chaos, Protective Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Swearing, light Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocolacoco/pseuds/Cocolacoco
Summary: Naruto was dragged into a different dimension against her will. Some of these heroes are looking to be on the wrong end of her rasengan.Naruto joins the League of Villains.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Comments: 23
Kudos: 241





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Shigaraki's point of view. Warning: First fic I have ever wrote, if it's bad please be constructive in your criticism.

_It seems there is a glitch in the game. There are more NPCs than normal_. Shigaraki thought as he looked around the packed bar that the League of Villains operates out of. Bright laughter brought him out of his musing, shifting his focus to behind the bar where a stunning blond with whiskers was pouring a line of shots for the people in front of her.

“Kurogiri, who is behind the bar,” he asked turning to his second in command, and the one he leaves in charge of the bar, giving him a displeased look.

“That is Naruto, she has been working here for the past few weeks.”

“No. That is clearly a hero plant.”

Turning to look at his leader, Kurogiri calmly explained,” She has no knowledge about the league or asked any suspicious questions. So far she has been a boost in revenue for the bar helping fund our latest operations, but if you feel so strongly about it I can let her go.”

That gave him pause, the extra revenue has been helpful in getting supplies. Looking back over at the girl she really did look out of place, standing out with her bright color scheme in the dark, low society bar. She must have felt his stare because she looked over and pinned him with her bright blue eyes and gave him a blinding smile. _Glitch indeed._

“Hey! Welcome in, I’m Naruto, let me know if I can get you anything. Kurogiri there are some packages that came in for you I put in the back,” the whiskered girl looked ready to continue talking when Tomera put his hand up to halt her from saying anything else, to which she gave and affronted look.

“For now do nothing. I will keep an eye on the situation and plan my moves from there,” and with that he walked off into the back to think about the new character in the game.

* * *

And keep an eye out Shigaraki Tomera did. He wasn’t the only one either, after a week of no new assignments some of the members from the league came to see what was going on with their leader only to be sucked into the spectacle that was Uzumaki Naruto. She was so clearly out of place that they couldn’t help but stare. The first person other then Kurogiri to talk to her was Dabi.

“I think you’re lost doll. It’s not smart to be the only prey in a room full of monsters.”

She gave him a look of amusement before she threw her head back with loud bright laughter. Chuckling she responded, “I will have to keep that in mind. Can I get you a drink?”

“Surprise me princess.”

The group watched as she went back behind the bar, turning a few heads along the way, they saw Kurogiri say something to her and she gave him a smile and a thumbs up before continuing to make drinks. After a few minutes the group watched her bring a tray of drinks to the booth and got an eye full of cleavage as she started passing out drinks that they didn’t order, smiling at Shigaraki as she set his normal drink down.

“Kurogiri asked me to bring all of your usuals. If you want anything different just let me know. Finally for emo pretty boy I have a Shirly Temple. Something sweet for being so sweet worrying about lil’ ol’ me,” she finished with a wink.

Toga burst out in giggles at Dabi’s shocked face, “I like her.”

To the shock of everyone he drank it and ordered another one, “she is amusing at least.”

The group settled into the booth with their drinks continuing to watch Naruto smile and charm everyone around her like there was no care in the world. They didn’t have to wait long before they found the reason for her amusement at Dabi’s comment earlier.

The whiskered blond was dealing with a group of annoying low level villains. They probably had a long day of getting their shit pushed in by their boss and decided to take it out on the dainty, pretty, blond bartender in the form of crude comments and sexual harassment.

“I’ll take a beer and your number sexy.”

“I want sex on the beach, and after we do that I’ll also have a beer.”

“I’ll take a blow job and a beer,” the third guy said with a wink while all three started laughing at their innuendos.

Shigaraki started to scratch at his neck while watching how this would play out. Looking at his companions they were ready for a show as well.

“Three beers coming up,” Naruto replied giving the three a flat fake smile. She turned away to go grab their order when one of them slapped her ass. Before anyone could think to do anything she took the offending arm, raising it over her shoulder and flipped the guy over her slamming him into the ground.

“Touch me again and I’ll break your wrist,” she hissed as she let him go turning to walk away again. The guy got up with an angry look on his face.

“You think you can talk to me like that bitch? I’ll teach you a lesson on how to treat your betters,” he growled out lifting his hand that was in the process of shifting into a gun.

Before anyone could do anything chains sprung out from Naruto’s back wrapping around the guy, cancelling his quirk, with the sharp end digging into his throat. Two more shot towards the guys companions as they looked to help their friend out, also holding the kunai like ends to their necks. The rest of the golden chains slowly waved ominously behind her, looking almost reminiscent of tails, she dragged the chain holding the offender close so she can whisper in his ear. Whatever she said must have been terrifying because the quiet bar watched as the man piss himself.

Wrinkling her nose, Naruto looked down at the mess before looking back in his face, “disgusting. If you get that on the floor I’ll make you clean it with your tongue. It would be best if you left now.”

She released the three of them and watched as they tripped over themselves trying to leave the bar as fast as possible. Turning to go back behind the bar to continue with her shift, as if that didn’t just happen, she caught the blank looks from the group that has been staring at her all night and gave them a cheeky smile.

_What the hell was that?_ Unclenching his fist that was in his lap, Shigaraki went over everything in his head about what he knew about his bartender, which was admittedly not very much. He started scratching at his neck while thinking of the things he now needs to know. The chatter of the people around him was distracting him from being able to organize his thoughts an the questioning gazes from the other members at his booth didn’t help. It was all starting to give him a headache.

“Get out,” he said feeling the frustrations of the past week of getting nowhere with learning anything about the mysterious blond, “get out. Get out. GET OUT,” he screamed in a tantrum when no one moved, decaying his glass in annoyance.

The patrons started running towards the exit trying to leave fast enough as to not be the focus of his wrath. No one wanted to get decayed for a temper tantrum. The blue haired villain watched as Naruto calmly brought refills for the table and then take off her half apron.

“Not you. You are staying here and answering some questions,” Shigaraki growled before looking at his second, “bring me that NPC from before.”

Knowing who he was talking about the warp villain left to go retrieve him.

“So, is there a reason I’m here if there isn’t going to be patrons, because there is a promotional sale of buy one, get one of ramen at Ichiraku’s. Which isn’t as good as the one back home but I don’t think anyone could really comp-”

“STOP TALKING,” he cut her off, “I want to know why you are here and who is it that you work for.”

She gave him a look of confusion at his questioning, “I work for you and I’m here because this is where I work,” she spoke slowly as if talking to a child.

He heard Dabi snort and before Shigaraki could ask more questions or throw something Kurogiri warped back with the guy who slapped the blonds ass earlier. Standing he kept an eye on her as he approached the terrified guy and slowly placed all five fingers on his head. Keeping an eye on her reaction to him killing a guy only to be met with a look of annoyance.

“I’m not cleaning that up,” she stated sitting down on a nearby stool with a look daring him to force her on the matter.

“I just killed this guy.”

“Well no shit. I’m still not cleaning it up.”

In his frustration he shouted, “WHY ARE YOU HERE?”

“I’m here because ramen costs money and this was the only place that would hire me without papers that paid good,” resting her chin on her palm she looked at him and questioned, “why does it matter? What is it you want?”

“I want you to join the League of Villains.”

“Sure, why not,” she responded with a careless shrug.

Toga jumped up from her seat and took the opportunity to grab her hands, “OH Naru-chan I’m so excited! My name is Toga and we are going to have so much fun! This is Twice, and that’s Spinner, and that guy is Dabi. There are others who aren’t here right now that you will meet later,” she said pointing to each person as she introduced their name, “and we are going to take down this false hero society!”

Shigaraki watched closely to see what she would do or say to this.

Tilting her head to the side a vulpine smile took over the whiskered girls face, “collapse society huh? That does sound like fun.”


	2. They Better Have Ramen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's POV

Naruto was in the middle of being debriefed by Kakashi on the three month diplomatic mission she just returned from when she felt a sharp tug coming from her seal. The last thing she saw was Kakashi’s panicked look before she was dragged away only to be faced with some guy in spandex.

“It worked? You don’t look like a demon.”

“Excuse me? Before I shove a rasengan up your ass you better tell me who you are and why you kidnapped me,” the blond was beyond pissed that someone had the audacity to call her that. It had been so long since she’s been called a demon that she almost forgot the sting of it.

“I’m the hero Sorcerer, my quirk is summoning and now you have to do what I saw,” the guy proclaimed, “now go fight that guy with that purple mist face in a suit.”

“First of all dumb name. Second and more importantly you aren’t my Hokage so you're demands are irrelevant,” she snapped and knocked him out and kicked him once more before she left, “asshole.” 

After she got far enough away and made sure she was alone she summoned her toads hoping that they can reverse summon her home.

Gamakichi looked truly sorry for the bad news he was about to drop, “I’m sorry Naru. Something is blocking us from reverse summoning you back.”

“That’s unfortunate but I’m sure we’ll figure it out. Can you deliver a message to sensei,” she pleaded remembering his face, “just let him know that I was summoned here and that I can’t be reverse summoned. Ask for further orders. Wait and return with his response.”

“Yeah, I’ll let you know what he says,” with that the toad made his exit.

 _Kurama do you have any ideas on what we should do? Have you ever been in this situation before? **Honestly kit I don’t know how you always get us into these messes.**_ She felt the fox huff in her head. _Asshole in tights said demon so this one is going to be filed under your fault. **You should let me eat him for his arrogance. Demanding anything out of my vessel is insulting.**_

The blonde sat in a meditative pose trying to find any familiar chakra signature only to be shocked that no one had any to be sensed. She was in the middle of pondering what that could mean when her summon returned. Opening the scroll the toad handed her she could almost feel Kakashi there:

‘Maa maa Naru-chan I don’t know how you always get into these messes. **_'HA!'_** Sit tight while we figure it out on our end. Please try to blend in. Report in anything of interest as it comes up and try to check in weekly minimum. I would say don’t get into trouble but that might be asking for a miracle. Be safe.’ There was a scarecrow caricature as the signature.

“Do you still need me boss,” Gamakichi asked.

Naruto handed him the bag of candy she keeps on hand for her summons, “nah, thanks for your help. I’ll summon in a few days to turn in a report on a update,” with that he left.

“Kage bunshin no jutsu,” ten clones popped into existence. Pointing at each one she gave orders, “alright you go find us a place to stay, you two go look for job leads so we blend in, and the rest of you find information on where we are at. Henge and go.” With that they scattered.

 _Luckily I still have my things from my last mission so I’m not starting completely from zero._ She thought taking stock of the supplies she currently has and coming up with a list everything she might need. It wasn’t long before her clones started to pop and she went over the information that was passed.

Instead of chakra people had ‘quirks’

It’s illegal to use them unless you were a ‘hero’

People who don’t have quirks are treated as less than even though most people shouldn’t be using them anyway.

Civilians just stand around and watch a hero/villain battle like it was a Princess Gale movie.

Civilians don’t help themselves or others in need. They leave it to a hero to do something.

_Wow this place is wild. Standing around while people are fighting is a good way to get killed. I’m not following those rules. **That would make you a ‘villain’ here.** Meh hopefully sensei will find a way home and it won’t be our problem anymore._

The blond haired ninja stretched and brushed off the dirt on her pants. Speaking out loud, “this place better have ramen or we might have a real problem here.” _**Kit you need money for that.**_ “Meh one of my clones found a job lead at some bar. Ero-sennin used to get his intel between bars and brothels, so this is perfect,” crossing her hands behind her head she started walking to the bar in question.

That lead to the job, lead to her getting that offer, which lead to her current goal. _Changing society does sound like fun and a good way to pass the time until I go home._

* * *

“I’m not having fun at all,” the blond pouted sitting on a stool at the bar, “you haven’t sent me on any missions, and before you tell me it’s because you don’t trust me again, you could always send me with one of the others,” Naruto glared at the blue haired villain, “I haven’t had ramen in like a week! This is an absolute outrage!”

“Shut up. You are acting like a child,” her current boss snapped.

“Oh that’s rich coming from you. How many things have you decayed because you didn’t get your way? I’m not asking for much just the food of the gods,” she threw her hands up in frustration. After she joined the league she moved into their base and had only seen glimpses of the others since. All of them had their own missions to complete and so she has been mostly alone with Shigaraki. “Cup ramen costs so much less that the food you have been bringing me. It’s like you’re torturing me on purpose!”

She could feel the smirk behind that hand mask, “why do you wear that hand on your face? We live together can I see what you look like?”

Before Shigaraki could do or say anything Toga walked in with a convenience store bag.

“Naru-chan I missed you! Wanna hang out? I brought some ramen for us to share!” fair haired villain found herself with an armful of whiskered blond kissing her cheeks.

“Toga you are a goddess. My savior,” she pulled the bag out of her hands and dragged the flushed giggling girl towards the kitchen, “you are perfect never let anyone tell you different. Shiggy you are welcome to join us in the kitchen! Maybe you will loosen up when you get some ramen in you.”

After about ten minutes Shigaraki followed the two girls into the kitchen and watched as Naruto inhale three cups of the stuff while Toga held onto hers talking about what she has been up to the past few days. Naruto looked up when he walked in and pointed to a steaming cup sitting in front of an empty chair. Tomera paused before slowly taking off his mask and picking up his portion.

Naruto watched him take off his mask with excitement, she hasn’t seen his face since she met him and was worried that it was another Kakashi sensei scenario, he had dry skin and chapped lips but overall he was, “cute.”

The ramen was turned into dust at hearing that.

“GAH! I would have eaten that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hero at the beginning isn't part of MHA. I just had him to carry along the plot, other than the introduction he is a throw away character.


	3. 1A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning multiple POVs the order of them:  
> Shigaraki  
> Naruto  
> Aizawa  
> Izuku

“Kurogiri why were you sure Naruto wasn’t a hero,” Tomera asked while not looking away from the screen of the game he was playing. He listened as the warp villain told him about when he first saw her she knocked out and left a hero who was in the middle of fighting him and then being surprised at her coming in the bar a few hours later looking for under the table work. Without saying anything in response Shigaraki paused the game and walked out of the room.

Knowing where she would be Tomera walked into the kitchen where Naruto was on her second cup of ramen. When she noticed who joined her she tried to shield the other two cups in case he would use his quirk on them again.

“Are you ok with being a villain?”

Quickly finishing the ramen the blond looked at him, “it doesn’t seem like you to care about that. Do you ask all your subordinates this before they join?”

Scratching at his neck he replied, “no.”

“Stop scratching,” slapping his hand away from his irritated skin she handed him one of her remaining cup of noodles, “if you decay that I’ll kick your ass. I think the title villain or even hero is in the eyes of the beholder. Where I’m from there is no heroes or villains, just ninja. We are hired through our villages to steal, protect, seduce, and kill. Here those actions are seen as villainous there it’s the norm. When I do those things I’m a hero for our client and for my village while at the same time a villain to my opposition,” he couldn’t look away as she continued, “to answer your question I don’t care if people think I’m a villain here. I’ve had people call me monster or demon kicking me out of stores and restaurants and with those same mouths praise me asking for my autograph and offer me gifts. Heroes can be seen as villains and with the right publicity villains can be seen as heroes. I may have joined you on a whim but I do believe in the cause. This society does need to change.”

He felt his heart pound in his chest after hearing her speech feeling completely in synch with her. _She can be player two._ With that in mind he opened up about his plan.

“We are going to take Katsuki Bakugou and convince him to join our cause.”

Confused at the abrupt change in topic but rolls with it, “who’s that?”

He shows her the recording of the U.A. Sports Festival, while eating the noodles she gave him, then points out a rabid blond locked up on the winners podium.

“It’s kinda like the Chunin exams, but why him and not any of the others? The duel haired kid is the #2 hero's kid and that would be a bigger impact, or I like the little green haired kid.”

“The green hair kid is strong but he didn’t place and the other one would be more difficult to convince, while the heroes locked Bakugou up and treated him like a villain so we can offer him a place among us while it still being a huge blow to the top hero school losing the winner of the sports festival,” Shigaraki enjoyed being able to talk to her and get her take on his plans.

“Why don’t we just talk to all of them. More numbers more opportunities for people to join our side. They are in a class, we can just walk in and tell them what we are trying to do and why they should join us,” the blond frowned at the bloated noodles of her now cold ramen. Shrugging she quickly ate it

“I’ve already attacked the school so they know my face and won’t listen to me. The school has since upped security to keep villains out.”

Smirk in place she looked at him, “they don’t know my face and I’m sure I can get in and talk to them.”

The blue haired villain frowned at the thought of her going in alone then getting captured on such an impossible mission. He was jerked out of his thoughts when she touched his arm to get his attention.

“Trust me. I will be able to do this. If there is any chance that it looks like I will fail I’ll retreat and we go with the original plan. Right now no one knows me as a villain so it’s better to do this before they know what side I’m on,” she finished with that charming smile of hers. Looking at the hand on his arm he just nodded not trusting his voice.

* * *

For all its security it was surprisingly easy to infiltrate U.A.. Walking into the school she made clones to go into every class and make the same speech she was about to make to class 1A. Ever since the end of the fourth shinobi war she has been going on so many diplomatic missions that she felt more than ready for this task. Putting on her brightest smile she pushed open the large door and strolled in interrupting the dark haired teacher.

“Hiya my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I’m with the League of Villains and I’m here to recruit you to our cause. Now-“ She was wrapped up in the teachers capture gear, “if this makes you feel more comfortable while I continue with my presentation that’s fine, but let me assure you that I don’t plan on doing anything other than talk,” she stated calmly not looking at all like she was being captured.

“You won’t be saying anything to my students. I don’t know how you got in here but you are going to explain while detained,” Eraserhead said keeping focus on the girl.

“Yeah!”

“You tell her Eraserhead!”

“The League of Villains sure has sexy members,” a little purple kid said with drool coming out of his mouth.

Looking around the room Naruto saw the looks of relief and apprehension. _He did say that he already attacked the school so of course they are afraid of the name._ With a sigh she went with Plan B. Chakra chains left her back cutting through her restraints like butter, one of them wrapped around the instructor all over the span of a few seconds.

“Look it’s my first assignment and I’m going to complete it. Violence is unnecessary,” another chain shot out to stop the explosion that the short tempered blond that Shigaraki wants to recruit. The class was silent processing what was happening, “you are lucky I have amazing control and you are so far beneath me in both strength and skill. By jumping in like that with no plan and zero information you could have died or been the reason for your comrades death. Now sit down shut up and listen,” Naruto snapped giving him a look of disappointment, “I’m only going to take up at most a half-hour of your time. The longer you keep interrupting the longer this will take.”

With a deep breath she got to the pitch, “as I was saying, I’m with the League of Villains, and we wish to change the current hero society. Having one person as a symbol of peace is both unrealistic and putting a lot of pressure on a single person, it’s not sustainable. There are currently heroes out there being praised when they themselves are no better, or in some cases worse, than the people they lock up. There are people being condemned as villains for quirks they didn’t choose to have and there is blatant discrimination for the people who were born without quirks. We want to change all of this. In the current society it is easy to be labeled a villain just by using the power you were born with. You should have a right to bodily autonomy, no governing force should have a say with what you do with your body. We are looking for people like you. People who want to do good to join us in fixing this complacent society. I’m personally hoping for a quirkless hero to join and help be a spokesperson for change.”

Several of the students started to laugh, feeling comfortable that the blond won’t attack like she said she would.

“You can’t be a hero without a quirk,” Bakugou sneered. Several of his classmates agreeing with him.

“You CAN be a hero without a quirk, you would just need to be a genius of hard work,” the blond sneered back at him, “look there is no pressure to join. I honestly only came in to give you the information and the option. We want willing people to help fix this broken society. I’ve given this talk with the rest of the classes as well so there is more people to talk to about this decision and I will be back to see if anyone wants to join. We are going to change the world. See you soon.”

Waving goodbye she disappeared in a swirl of leaves. She felt her clones pop feeling the success of her first mission, she saw the looks of contemplation on several faces, she heads back to hide out.

Naruto came back to find everyone eating her ramen stash. This is hazing she’s sure of it.

* * *

Aizawa watched as the beautiful blond villain disappeared doing exactly what she said she would do, she gave her speech then leave not once inciting violence but showing incredible power. _Those chains are both offensive and defensive with the ability to cancel quirks._ She is dangerous and the fact that she chose to align with the villains made him feel uncomfortable. He looked at his students talk to each other about what she said _. Dangerous indeed if she can convince any of the students to join her._ Before he can think any longer on the topic the evacuation alarm was sounded. Thinking the blond did do something he ordered 1A to head to the training field keeping an eye out for any villain to attack.

They showed up at the field only to hear that the rest of the school also got a visit from a beautiful whiskered face blond who talked to their class only defending showing that she was powerful, but never attacking and leaving as soon as she was done in a poof of smoke. _Ours left in a swirl of leaves_. He saved that information for when the teachers got together to discuss this new villain. Someone with those talents and looks should have already made a name for herself. She looked about the same age as the third years.

Principle Nezu stood in front of everyone and apologized for the security breach, that he’s just glad that the dangerous villain hadn’t hurt any of the students and to disregard anything she may have said. Shota knew that wouldn’t happen, even he was still thinking of what the blond, Naruto, said. She wasn’t wrong but he knew things aren’t black and white. A lot of things would have to happen for those ideals to happen both good and bad.

After making sure all the students got home safe the pro heroes came together to talk about the days events and what to do about it.

* * *

Izuku couldn’t get the blonds words out of his head. She was the first person he has heard say that you don’t need a quirk to be a hero and actually say that is what they want. It hurt to hear his friends and classmates laugh at hearing that was what the blond was looking for, it reminded him that they wouldn’t have looked twice at him a few months ago and that hurt.

The green haired kid was walking to get his thoughts in order. Catching a glimpse of orange out the corner of his eye had his head whipping to see the blond that has been on his mind since this afternoon casually walking down the street. Panicking Izuku looked around debating on calling a hero _. If she gets caught I would never get my answers._ He decided to follow her watching as she walked into a ramen stand and shout for her usual. It was almost surreal to know that this person was able to break into one of the most protected places filled with pro heroes and heroes in training and get away without a scratch complaining that her roommates ate all her food at home.

“Look kid I know you are following me. Either get in here and talk or scram.”

Izuku squeaked then scrambled into the stand onto the stool next to her. He watched in awe at the stack of bowls next to the blond.

“Are you going to order anything? The ramen here is good I swear,” she looked at him as she finished her fifth bowl, “or did you just want to talk? You look both panicked and ready to burst with questions kid.” He looked around thinking of all the things he wanted to talk about but not sure if this public place was the right setting. “Ah gotcha those kinds of questions. There is a park not to far from here if you want more privacy,” Naruto set down money to cover her meal shouting to the staff, “thank you for the meal! I’ll be back.”

The student followed her to the park, second guessing his choice to follow a self-proclaimed villain but he had to know.

“Do you really believe someone without a quirk can be a hero, that they aren’t useless,” he blurted as they came to a stop. Heart pounding in his chest waiting to hear what she had to say.

Naruto looked at him critically before giving him a calm smile, “ I know for a fact that you can become a powerful hero without a quirk. I have a friend back home who you would call quirkless who could beat me in hand to hand combat and come back for seconds. He is always working to improve himself and has made himself a formidable opponent.”

Izuku wanted to cry. He’s wanted to hear those words for so long. All Might told him he could be a hero only after he got the One for All and that was amazing but this felt like validation.

“I want to be a hero. It’s what I’ve always wanted to be,” Izuku said looking at his scarred hands, “I also liked what you said and I want that too. I just don’t want to join the League of Villains.”

She gently touched his shoulder and looked him in the eye, “You don’t have to join the league. I’m sorry I didn’t make myself more clear. I want you to join our cause and to hold our ideals. You can keep your label of hero. We will need both heroes and villains to come together to change society. Like I told you earlier think on it. It’s only been a few hours. I’ll give you my phone number to call me if you need to talk or ask more questions.”

“How do you know I won’t just turn around and tell the heroes and sell you out.”

“You are a smart kid. You like knowing things and keeping options open. One day you might find yourself in a situation where the heroes won’t do something or save someone and it’ll be nice to know you have more options available,” the blond ruffled his hair and told him to get home safe before vanishing in that swirl of leaves like earlier.

She left him shaking full of potentially dangerous thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the POV changes but this chapter basically wrote itself. I love the idea of a potential villain Deku.


	4. Famous and Fanboys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV in order:  
> Shigaraki  
> Izuku

The league was watching the news where pictures of Naruto were holding teachers and students in her chains with the reporters talking about the scary new villain on the scene. It goes on to talk about how poorly the school is being ran with the USJ being attacked earlier this year making two League of Villains attacks on the school, questioning the capabilities of the pro hero teachers when Naruto made it back to the hideout from getting dinner.

“Hey princess! Look you’re famous,” Dabi laughed pointing at the screen, “they are even calling you the Nine Tailed Villain.”

The newly titled villain doubled over in laughter, “Oh jeez I can’t breathe,” she continued laughing wiping tears from her eyes, “it’s perfect. I’m so honored.”

Her honest laughter brought smiles to the other members faces.

“You like that name Naru-chan,” Toga asked while she got up to give the other blond a hug.

Whisker marks scrunch up in a beautiful smile, “you have no idea how proud of that name I am,” she finishes with a pat of Toga’s hair pulling her to sit back down on the couch to continue watching the news, Naruto sitting between her and Shigaraki.

The villain leader touched her arm to get her attention. _She didn’t flinch. She doesn’t even look worried that I could use my quirk at any time._ He was almost giddy at the trust shown. When she met his eyes he pointed at the screen.

“I thought you said you were only there to talk, this says you attacked the students and pro heroes,” personally he didn’t care if she killed them all he was just curious.

“I didn’t attack them. I only held them down so I can talk. Those pictures are cool though, I wish the Bingo Book used pictures like that verses my genin photo where I had kabuki paint on. Sensei finds it hilarious and has it framed in his office,” the other villains chuckled at the what she was saying, the blond looked at her pictures on the screen, “how did they get those? Is there like cameras in the classrooms?”

That had Shigaraki thinking. He has hacked into the school systems before to get All Might’s schedule, he could do it again even if they tightened security he felt confident in his abilities to hack into the school. He watched as Naruto and Dabi trade barbs and throw food at each other.

“Look you’re just jealous that I’m cooler than you,” the blond stated flicking her long hair back.

Dabi just smirked held up a cup ramen in front of him cremating it with his quirk and started laughing at her ugly shriek. Before the blond could get up and tackle him Shigaraki grabbed her arm again.

“Come with me,” he demanded standing to leave.

Naruto stood ruffling Toga’s hair before pointing at Dabi, “this isn’t over.”

“Anytime princess,” he finished with a shit eating grin.

Naruto followed him to his bedroom looking around his surprisingly clean room while he sat down at his computer getting to work on locating the security footage that the news got the pictures from. As he was doing that he felt the blond shift to look at the books and games on his shelves.

“What are these,” she asked pulling out one of his games.

“They are video games.”

“What are they for?”

He looked at her to see if she was messing with him but was met with an honestly confused face, “they are a way to destress and pass the time,” he watched as she looked at several of the games,” what do you do to pass the time?”

“I train and eat ramen. I also like hanging out with people when I can,” putting the games back on the shelf she looked back over at him, “so what is it you’re doing?

The school didn’t upgrade their cyber security so it was easy to get back into their servers. He waved her over to show what he was doing only to feel his heart pound out of his chest when she leaned over him. He could feel her hair brush his shoulder and smell her fruity shampoo. He jumped when she touched his shoulder only for her to retract her hand and shoot him an apologetic smile. Her face was so close he could see just how blue her eyes were and the marks on her soft cheeks and her pouty lips moving as she was talking to him.

“Repeat what you said,” he said coming back to focus.

“Are those the videos of me when I went to the school?"

“Yeah it seems they put them in a separate file. Probably to go frame by frame to get those pictures for the news,” he said focusing on the screen where the blond was giving a speech and true to what she said she wasn’t attacking anyone just defending.

She pointed to a thumbnail of her and a blond guy, “I guess this one could be seen as attacking.”

He clicked the video. It showed her walking into the class introducing herself, the teacher then going to attack only to be caught in the chains. The blond student then rushed her phasing through the chains taking a swing at the whiskered blond who jumped and landed on the ceiling. She then pulled out a three pronged blade with a smile throwing it at the student. Shigaraki watched mesmerized in the fast actions where after she threw the blade she released the instructor to appear directly behind the kid that the blade went through and wrap the chains around him and rewrap them around the teacher. If he would have blinked he would have missed it. He heard her complement the kid in his amazing technique before telling him the same thing she told Bakugou. After that she finished her speech and then left in a puff of smoke.

“So what are we doing with these,” the blond asked moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I was going to talk to you about releasing them,” he looked at her, “it will put the school in a bad light and make the reporters look bad.”

She jumped up excited, “it will also get our message out to recruit people. Imagine how many more people will join us if they know what we’re about!”

“I will flood the internet with these videos and make sure they are spread so wide that they can’t take them down.”

“You are so smart Shig.”

“Call me Tomera.”

The smile he got in return made him feel warm.

* * *

Izuku realizes he might have a problem.

After his talk with Naruto he returned home only to be smothered by his crying mother who was watching the news. There was a lot of pictures of the blond that painted her in a bad light. He was there and knew for a fact what they were speculating was wrong but he didn’t know how to defend the villain or what anyone would think about him defending her, so he let his mom fuss over him while he greedily took in the images on the screen.

After dinner he wished his mother a good night and reassured her that he was completely fine. After he closed his door he immediately went to his computer to find those images of the blond that the news had only to find videos of her. The security tapes from the school were leaked online. With a trembling hand he clicked play on the first one.

He spent all night going over every detail in every video soaking up as much information as he could on her. He also spent time reading over all of the comments seeing if he could find out anything else. Her number was burning a hole in his pocket but he knew he wasn’t quite ready to go that route yet. There was now a notebook completely dedicated to the newly named Nine Tailed Villain, Naruto Uzumaki.

The only other person he’s ever felt this obsessed about is All Might.

He was daydreaming of having both All Might and Naruto together in a picture, both smiling their bright winning smiles, when he was brought out of it with a kick to his desk.

“Give it here Deku,” his childhood friend demanded.

“I’m sorry Kacchan what did you say?”

“Your notebook on that shitty villain,” Bakugou snapped, “I know you have one. You’ve been muttering into it all week.”

The short tempered blond snatched the notebook out of his hands and started looking through it.

“Are you talking about Naruto,” came the sweet voice of Uraraka, “I’ve watched those videos so many times. She is so strong. I’m glad she didn’t try to attack us.”

“I watched those videos too. She was so hot,” Mineta drooled with Denki nodding in the background.

Iida chopped the top of the purple perverts head, “we should not be standing around and praising villains, get to your seats.”

“Her exit in all the videos was so manly,” Kirishima said holding his fist up, “I would love to fight her.”

“You have zero chance against whiskers, shitty hair,” the blond said still immersed in the notebook.

Izuku wanted to say something but was interrupted by All Might bursting into the classroom.

“YOUNG MIDORIYA! COME WITH ME!”

The green haired student grabbed his notebook back before following his hero to his office.

“A-A-All Might is everything ok?”

“I wanted to check in with you. I understand that you might feel tempted to join the villains side after that speech but,” the hero was cut off.

“NO! It’s because of Naruto and her speech that I only feel a bigger need to train and become the number one hero! Knowing that there is people like her out there shows just how far I still have to go to get stronger,” he passionately exclaimed eyes shining bright. _Naruto said she needs heroes for the cause so I need to become the best._

“Young Midoriya I am so happy you said that! You will have more chances to train. Everyone is going to be going to a training camp under pro heroes after the finals.”

“I can’t wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I will get better at writing action scenes for upcoming chapters. Izuku is a feral fanboy and I think I finally decided on a Naruto/Shigaraki paring but I also had scenes in my head where she was going to be with some other people so I'm probably going to post those as sort of a spin-off one shot thing.


	5. All for One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Order:  
> Third person  
> Shigaraki  
> Izuku  
> Bakugou  
> Shigaraki

“What do you think?”

“He is starting to become the person I hoped he would become when I introduced him to Stain,” the voice said from the screen, “though I’m starting to wonder if she is the one in control.”

“They are coming up with plans together,” Kurogiri replied to All for One.

“I’ll need to remind him that he is the leader and not to defer to this Naruto.”

* * *

“We will be moving forward with taking Katsuki Bakugou,” Shigaraki announced to the league.

He watched Naruto frown clearly disagreeing with his choice. His sensei reminded him who was in charge, that Naruto wouldn’t stick around or care about him if he wasn’t giving her whatever she wanted. _I’ll find out if that’s true._

“I thought we only wanted people who actually want to join,” the blond in question stated, “doing this, taking the kid, would be a mistake.”

“I’m in charge. What I say goes.”

The blond just continued to frown as the other members looked between the two.

“I won’t be helping with that.”

Frustrated in her unwillingness he decayed some random thing in a show of power, “you will do as I say.”

Naruto bared her teeth before standing up and walking away, “I will not have any part in kidnapping.” 

Shigaraki watched the blond walk away from him frustrated that his sensei was right, “Dabi you are in charge of the retrieval mission,” with that the villain leader left to go confront Naruto.

Standing in front of her door he realized he didn’t know what to say or do. She was a powerful ally but now he was questioning everything again. He went back to his room not saying anything.

* * *

Izuku was confused the League of Villains were attacking their summer training camp. _Naruto wouldn’t do this. She is good. So why is this happening?_ He was trying to focus on escorting his childhood friend back, because that’s who the villains came for.

They came upon the scene of Uraraka fighting the blond villain, Toga, who blushed when she saw him. A masked villain appeared on a tree branch and used his magic to take Katsuki, turning him into a marble.

“Give him back!” he had to know, “why are you doing this? I thought Naruto said you only wanted willing heroes to join the cause.”

“Naruto isn’t the one in charge,” the masked villain, Mr. Compress, said, “Shigaraki believes that the heroes don’t deserve someone of Katsuki’s talent and he will be better suited as one of ours.”

“Naru-chan and the boss are fighting over this,” Toga continued to blush while talking to him, “hopefully after we bring him back they will stop fighting and we can all have fun together again.”

_They’re fighting?_

Before Izuku could ask anything else Shoto jumped in and shot ice towards the villains only to watch as the two walk backwards into the warp villains portal.

After that they League of Villains left as quickly as they showed up, taking his childhood friend with them.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou was pissed. The training camp was attacked and people were hurt all because the villains wanted him. _Fat chance of me joining these assholes._ He was locked up in what looked like a bar surrounded by the league of villains. _I don’t see shitty whiskers here._ It was a good thing he thought, knowing that she could cancel his quirk and he would have a harder time trying to escape.

He listened to the blue haired asshole talk about him joining the league and about his sensei and their goals, which wasn’t as inspirational as when the blond came to the school. They were about to take off his restraints when the blond in question came through the door.

“So this is where everyone went,” she looked around and finally noticed him and a frown reached her face, “so you went through with it. If or when he attacks you I won’t be helping.”

Bakugou and several of the villains were shocked at what she was saying. The blue haired villain looked hurt briefly before it washed away in anger. The blond student hoped that what she stated was true because that would be one less person to worry about in his escape.

“He is here to join the league of villains, we are a better choice than the heroes for someone like him,” Shigaraki growled at the whiskered villain, “they chained him up during the sports festival. They clearly don’t trust him.”

“You have him chained up. The only difference is he chose the hero side.”

He watched the battle of wills between the two while mentally planning out the fight that was about to take place. Naruto grabbed a bottle of sake before sitting on the counter crossing her long legs, she looked like she was settling in to watch the show, as the leader demanded his release.

A villain named Twice came forward to unchain him. _Ok now’s my chance_. As soon as he was released he instantly kicked the villain away and threw a blasted punch at the villains’ leader. Jumping back he assessed his surroundings, the other villains were ready to join in the fight except Naruto who was casually drinking the sake with a smug look on her face. _She really won’t join in. Good._

“Whiskers was right. I will never join your shitty club,” he got in position to get back into fighting, “I want to win like All Might. That will never change.”

“Mr. Compress put him back to sleep.”

The masked villain that originally took him stepped forward and Katsuki rushed him throwing a punch right at his head, he missed and jumped back.

“Kid, that attack required less energy then you used. You don’t want to wear yourself out early when facing multiple opponents,” the blond stated taking a sip of her sake, “if you add slightly more twist in your punch you can get more damage for less work.”

The leader looked pissed at the blond while Bakugou gave it a try when the masked villain moved forward again this time landing the hit. _I like this bitch._ Feeling renewed he moved forward to continue the fight only to pause when she opened her mouth again.

“Raise your elbow. Your entire left side is wide open.”

The blue haired villain slammed his fist on the table, “you are supposed to be on my team.”

Out the corner of his eye Katsuki watched as she set the sake down to turn to her leader.

“You said he was part of this team so I’m going to train him like he is on the team.”

Before the villain leader could say anything else there was a knock on the door. He watched as the blond perk up. Chains where flying everywhere as she moved in front of him to shield him from the blast of the wall.

Katsuki heard All Might yell but was focused on the way Naruto quickly looked over him for any damage giving him a soft smile before jumping to stand in front of the villains. Her chains pulling them behind her while she brandished a kunai.

“Kurogiri get everyone out of here,” she yelled slashing at the branches that reached for the villains.

The leader was yelling for his Nomus to attack while the villains started to retreat. Naruto was defending against All Might holding him off while they moved through the portal.

“TOMERA,” the blond shoved All Might away and jumped in front of her leader taking three shots to the back from the hero Snipe.

Katsuki was dragged away watching as the blond fell forward into Shigaraki’s chest.

* * *

_This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening. THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING._ Shigaraki heard Naruto call his name in one moment and watch her fall into him the next.

“Thank god I got here in time,” she smiled at him with blood dripping from her mouth.

_This isn’t happening._

Shaking he pulled her to him dragging her through the portal. As soon as he was through he fell to his knees holding her to him. He barely heard Kurogiri tell him that All for One and the Nomus were fighting the heroes through the blood rushing in his ears.

“Why now? You said you weren’t going to help. WHY?”

He watched as she reached up and gently grab his face, “you are a precious person to me, all of the league is, how could I not,” before she passed out.

Kurogiri warped in with a doctor. The league watched as Shigaraki started to shake not hearing as the doctor ask to see the injuries.

“We need to get her to a bed,” the doctor said looking at the puddle on the ground.

Tomera finally snapped out of it and glared at the doctor, “you will restore all her HP.”

He let go of the blond and followed closely as she was moved onto a bed in their temporary hide out. He didn’t look away as he watched the doctor cut off her shirt feeling angry at all the blood on her back thinking that the heroes will pay for what they did to her. The doctor wiped all the blood away and then stopped.

“What are you doing? Fix her!”

The doctor shook his head, “there is nothing I can do.”

Snapping, the villain grabbed the doctor by the throat cutting off his air supply while keeping his pinky up.

“Give me a reason not to let my pinky drop and kill you.”

Panicked he choked out, “she is already healing on her own. If I do anything it could do more harm than good.”

He was about to let his pinky drop and just get a new doctor when Naruto lightly grabbed his hand.

“It’s ok ‘Mura. I just need rest,” she mumbled out before passing out again.

He let go of the doctor who immediately ran out of the room. He heard Toga asking the doctor if she was going to be ok but he couldn’t focus on anything other than the blond passed out on the bed. He pulled a chair up to the bed and gently ran his fingers through her hair. _She protected me._

He had no idea how long he just sat there petting her hair. At some point Kurogiri came in to tell him that the fight was over, All for One was in custody and All Might has retired, he was no longer the symbol of peace. He didn't have it in him to think too hard on that information.

He just wanted his player two to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already started on the next chapter and the next couple of chapters after that are outlined so I will try to crank those out.


	6. Symbol of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Order of POV:  
> Shigaraki  
> All Might  
> Izuku  
> Shigaraki

Shigaraki has been pissed for the past few weeks. He was pissed when his sensei told him that Naruto was taking over the league and that she couldn’t be trusted. He was pissed when Naruto didn’t agree with his plan to take Bakugou and gave credit to what his sensei said. He was pissed when he and the blond were not talking. He was pissed when blond gave the brat fighting tips when he didn’t want to join. He was pissed when the heroes broke through and destroyed their base of operations. He was pissed that Naruto got hurt because she defended him. He was pissed that his sensei was caught.

He was pissed that Naruto still hasn’t woken up.

It’s been hours since she was shot and the room she was resting in has become where the rest of the league decided to hang out to wait. As soon as the doctor left Toga ran into the room and climbed into bed with the injured blond. Shigaraki watched as the usually blood thirsty villain gently touch Naruto’s back, being careful to avoid the pinkening scars of the healing wounds.

“It’s OK Naru-chan they’ll pay for what they did to you,” Toga held onto her hand, “and after that we will go get ramen from that place you like and have another sleepover.”

The rest of the league followed her into the room while she was talking to the unconscious blond. Dabi took residence at the foot of the bed leaning his back against the wall while the rest either leaned against the wall or sat on the floor.

Shigaraki continued to pet her hair and watch as the wounds continue to heal at an amazing unrealistic pace. After a few hours her back was smooth and perfect with not a single scar to show for the experience. Toga gently ran her fingers over where the bullet wounds used to be before relaxing on the bed. Soon everyone except for himself and Dabi fell asleep in the room. The temporary hide out had several rooms with beds but they all wanted to be in the room when the blond woke up.

“So what’s our next move,” Dabi’s eyes moved from Naruto’s smooth skin to look at his leader.

“We need to gather more allies and go from there.”

“Are we going to retake that kid?”

Shigaraki touched Naruto’s smooth skin where there should be scars, “No. He is not worth it.”

He wasn’t worth the fight and he was definitely not worth the outcome.

“Mmmm I’m glad,” Naruto mumbled out shifting to look at him. The villain leader was quick to withdraw his hand from her bare back, feeling suddenly self-conscious of his actions.

“Can I get a shirt?”

“I’ll go grab you one,” Dabi got off the bed and headed out the door, “stay laying down.”

He watched as she looked around the room at everyone passed out, relief shining in her eyes, her eyes softened even more when they landed on the other blond laying beside her. She moved to look back at him when Dabi came back and tossed a shirt at her head.

“Here you go princess,” he said as he reclaimed his spot at the end of the bed.

Slowly sitting up she pulled the shirt over her head while the two boys turned away to give some semblance of privacy. She gave the shirt a whiff before narrowing her eyes at the stapled villain.

“You should quit smoking. It’ll kill you.”

“Says the idiot who got shot in the back,” Dabi shot back with a smirk.

Tomura watched the two bicker back and forth while trying to figure out what to say. It’s not as if they ever really made up after their disagreement and he didn’t know what to say to the person who put their life on the line for him. He was so caught up in his own head he didn’t realize Naruto was trying to get his attention, only focusing on her after she waved her hand in his face.

“So any plans on what we are going to do next?”

He was glad she was the one to open communication between them again, “First we need to gather more supplies and find a new base. This temporary one is fine for now but it’s a short term solution. After that we need to gather more allies.”

“Do you have any in mind?”

“There has been some Yakuza looking to expand that we could explore,” he replied while sitting back in his chair.

“Maybe we should put out more videos. It had such a positive response the first time,” the blond was running her fingers through her hair trying to detangle it, “propaganda and all that.”

He missed this. Just discussing plans was soothing him after weeks of being pissed.

Shortly after everyone woke up and after seeing that the blond was going to be ok they left to find a more comfortable place to sleep.

The rest of the week no one let Naruto do anything. Everyone wanted her to relax and make sure that she was fully healed before she was allowed to do anything much to the blonds annoyance. Shigaraki only left her side to sleep, so when he came back after a short meeting with Kurogiri to find Naruto gone he was pissed. She left a note saying she was feeling cooped up so she was going to go get ramen and be back in a few hours and not to worry.

The note was dissolved in frustration.

* * *

Toshinori was having one of the most stressful weeks of his life. After the fight with All for One and his forced retirement he has been bombarded with people trying to get interviews and having no time to himself. He was on a run trying to clear his mind of everything when he saw the blond villain he watched get shot walking in front of him with her arms behind her head as if she didn’t have a care in the world. The hero watched as she noticed him and was confused as she raised her hand and waved him over to the bench she decided to sit on. Curious he heads over and sits down on the bench next to her.

“What is it that you want?”

The blond looked him over before starting, “I just wanted to talk. One symbol of peace to another.”

He was confused at her statement which she picked up on.

“I’m not from here. One of your heroes summoned me from my dimension and I’m having trouble going home,” she started relaxing further into the bench, “I’ve been the symbol of peace since I was sixteen when I helped fight and defeat a goddess in the fourth shinobi war where I was a focal point in their plans to take over the world. Since then I’ve been gone away on more diplomatic missions than I was at home, creating lasting peace among the five nations. I personally went to surrounding countries and helped build them back up from rubble and create trade agreements so the people had food to eat and clean water to drink. I’ve spent the past four years making sure that no child would have to fight in a war. Even now as I’m stuck in this dimension I’m sending the technology and as much information as I can get my hands on to better the people I have always fought to protect. This dimension’s scientific advancement will help civilian hospitals who don’t have med-nins while the communications technology this world has will be life-saving in so many ways. This is what I’m doing as the symbol of peace.”

She turned to him and pinned him with a look, “from what I know about you, you’ve spent your career fighting and rescuing as many people as you can. Which is amazing, but what have you done as the symbol of peace to create lasting peace?”

Toshinori was not prepared for this. His entire career had been about saving people and taking down villains other than that he hasn’t done anything. Definitely nothing like the blond claims to have done. His answer must have shown on his face because she looked disappointed at him.

“I’m guessing by the look on your face that’s all you’ve done. You’ve done amazing things, but all it’s done is create dependent peace. Everyone depended on you and now they are struggling with the new now. Though I’m surprised it’s lasted until now, you were pretty injured when you fought me back at the bar. Still are if what I’m sensing is right.”

“Is that why you didn’t fight me? Not many knew about my injuries,” he watched her remembering their brief fight. Like he’s heard from other people who have run ins with her she only defended while fighting against him and that was why he even felt comfortable talking to her right now.

“Nah, I try not to fight anyone when I can avoid it. I’m much stronger than anyone here and I figured you still have things to do as the symbol of peace.”

Keeping an eye on her as she stood up, he followed and stood up as well in case she did anything. He was amazed and more than a little cautious as she started to glow looking almost like she was on fire. The glowing girl held her palm in front of her showing him the circle on it before bringing her hand to his injured side. A feeling of safety and warmth washed over him as he felt strength that he hasn’t felt in years return to him. His body filled out, no longer looking like a skeleton, and he felt like he was back in his prime.

“What did you do?”

Her glowing stopped as she looked up at him and smiled, “I’m giving the symbol of peace another chance to create a lasting peace.”

He was thankful but still confused, “how did you do it? No one has been able to heal me.”

“I’ve been blessed by the Sage of Six Paths,” Naruto started, “I know that means nothing to anyone here, but super gramps was the real deal when it comes to peace and power. Look I get that it will be hard to believe in the League of Villains, but now that All for One is gone Shigaraki can finally be a better leader for those ideals that we are trying to spread.”

“You should be the leader if you want people to follow it would be better off in your hands. The villains that you are surrounding yourself with are bad people who will be arrested.”

“I hope to be able to go home one day. So the league needs to stay in the control of someone who wants this change,” She shook her head at him, “and they are the way they are because of this current society. I love them. If people don’t like seeing what they created through this broken system then they should do something to actually fix the problem.”

She looked over at a tree not that far away from where they were talking and sighed, “you can come out kid.”

Toshinori was surprised when his successor came out looking at them with hope and awe.

“Did you really heal All Might,” Izuku asked looking between the two.

“I haven’t felt this good in years young Midoriya.”

“I regrew his damaged organs but he should get everything checked out before getting back into full fighting shape,” she ruffled his students hair before turning to look back at him, “remember what we talked about. The symbol of peace still has work to do.”

They watch as she disappears in her signature swirl of leaves.

His student was oddly quiet as they return. He wanted to go see Recovery Girl as soon as possible to see if Naruto did what she said she did was the truth. He wasn’t lying to Midoriya when he said he hasn’t felt this good in years.

He was getting checked over by Recovery Girl while he told the whole story of his time talking to Naruto to the occupants in the room. Principal Nezu, Aizawa, Izuku, and Recovery Girl were all amazed at the words that came out of his mouth.

“I don’t really understand how, but you are completely healed,” Recovery Girl said after checking and rechecking him, “this type of healing shouldn’t be possible. It’s incredible that she is capable of this.”

“That’s why this information can’t leave this room,” the principle stated, “imagine how many people would join the villains side if they think she could heal them or one of their loved ones.”

He understood why they needed to keep it a secret but it felt wrong. He hadn’t even had the chance to thank her for giving him his health back, an amazing feat that no one has been able to do for him. Looking at the occupants of the room he saw that his student was still deep in thought over todays events and Yagi understood why. He was still thinking over everything the blond villain said and decided that he agreed with her on some points. He just needs to figure out how to create lasting peace that wasn’t dependent on him, she was completely right in saying that people weren’t ready for him to retire, the fact that there is this much panic is not something he can easily live with.

He understands why she is a symbol of peace.

* * *

Izuku had been in a state of worry since his childhood friend was taken by the League of villains. Knowing that his new hero had nothing to do with it only made him feel marginally better. He contemplated using Naruto’s number to see if she could do anything but chickened out whenever he looked at the contact. The guilt was killing him.

So when the heroes brought him back safely he only felt relief that it worked out. The class was sitting around him trying to get him to talk about his experiences with the league only for the usually angry blond to ignore them. Soon the rest of their classmates left and it was just the two of them.

Putting his face into his hands he finally spoke, “it’s all my fault. If I hadn’t been caught All Might would still be a hero.”

Izuku couldn’t tell him that he’s been severely injured for years.

“I’m the reason Whiskers is probably dead.”

That got his attention, “WHAT?”

“She helped me when I was there, gave me tips on how to fight, and protected me when the heroes crashed through the wall making sure I wasn’t hurt before she got shot. They probably let her die because she helped me,” the blond growled out visibly distressed.

He couldn’t believe it. He knew in his soul that Naruto wouldn’t let anything bad happen to Kacchan but he never thought that she could die. It never crossed his mind. His thoughts were interrupted by a talking frog that was sitting on the window sill.

“Uhh sorry to interrupt this sad picture but Naru isn’t dead,” the frog jumped over to the two of them and gave the blond a scroll, “in fact she asked me to give you this.”

“A TALKING FROG? SHE KNOWS TALKING FROGS” the green haired boy exclaimed, relief flooding him at the knowledge that Naruto was still alive.

“Rude. I’m a toad,” he huffed, “since I’ve delivered this I’ll be going now.”

Like the blond villain has been known to do the toad disappeared in a puff of smoke. Izuku looked back at his classmate who just stared at the scroll with wide eyes. He was dying to know what she sent him.

“Are you going to open it?”

Saying that snapped the blond out of his stupor. Izuku looked over his shoulder at what the scroll held. It looked like instructions on a fighting style. The blond closed the scroll and set it aside while opening the note that was attached to it. It read:

Hey kid,

This scroll contains a fighting style I thought would be compatible with your quirk. When I watched you fight there was a lot of holes in your defenses and this style would fix that problem while giving you a better advantage. It was originally used for fire but it will be better with your explosions. Think of this as a gift for your brief tenure with the league. I can’t express how sorry I am that you had to go through that. I’ve been the target of an international terrorist organization as well and I know how scary it can be. I hope we never meet under those circumstances again. I know you are incredibly strong and that you will only to continue to get stronger. Good luck.

-Whiskers

Izuku watched as he shook while re-reading the note. He couldn’t help the jealousy surging through him at not only him getting protected by Naruto but getting pseudo trained by her. From the short glance at part of the scroll he could tell the she was right and Kacchan would become stronger by learning it. It was perfect for his quirk and Izuku wanted to learn from her as well.

The blond sucked in a sob, “shitty Whiskers.”

“I won’t say anything Kacchan. The scroll looks like you would get stronger.”

The blond crushed the note in his hand, grabbed the scroll, and started to leave, “shut up Deku. I know you won’t, I will let you look at this scroll if you let me look at all the information you have on Whiskers. I know you have multiple notebooks you shitty nerd.”

He left the room slamming the door behind him. He gave him a few minutes before he left too.

Izuku decided to go find his mentor to see how he was doing since his public retirement and hid behind a tree when he found him with Naruto. He had to get himself under control. He could already feel his inner fanboy start to come out at the sight of his two favorite heroes talking together. _Why are they together?_ He watched their interactions in amazement, more and more questions filled his mind when she became a golden goddess and restore All Might back to his powerful form.

“You can come out kid.”

_She said the same thing last time. She probably knew I was here the whole time. So amazing._

He asked her if she really healed All Might and wanted to cry when she replied that she did. She left soon after and he followed his mentor to get checked out by Recovery Girl.

After Recovery Girl gave him a clean bill of health shocked that someone had the ability to heal someone with this much damage to their body. He heard what All Might said about the blond and what she has done for her world, knowing that she is helping this one too, gave validation to his obsession. He itched to grab his notebook to write down everything he learned about her. Of course Naruto was strong enough to defeat a goddess, she was a goddess, that's why she saved All Might. He would never doubt anything she does from now on. 

* * *

Shigaraki has been ready to decay everything around him. Naruto has been gone for a few hours and he can’t help but feel like she was in trouble. _She shouldn’t have left._ He understood that she was feeling suffocated not being allowed to leave the room, but she should have stayed, or at the very least taken someone with her. He was losing his game because he can’t focus and it was all her fault. He heard Toga call out her name and he quickly left to go confront the whiskered blond for her recklessness.

“Where the fuck were you? Don’t you know that it’s dangerous for us to be out right now? You’re still recovering. Are you stupid? You have to be stupid to have just left,” he snapped at her feeling the anger that has been building for the past couple of hours.

“Well I went and got food, since I’m FULLY healed, and took a breath of fresh air since you wanted to lock me away in a dark ass room with nothing to do,” she snapped back, “I brought back sushi, barbeque, ramen, and booze because I was in a good mood.”

“You never should have left. What if you were caught? No one would have been able to anything, but of course you wouldn’t think about that.”

The blond set the bags down before turning towards him. _What is she doing?_ She slowly walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest while he stood there shocked at the turn of events.

“I’m sorry for worrying you. I’ll do better.”

He crushed her to his chest holding her tightly while making sure he doesn’t hurt her with his quirk.

“Don’t leave me.”

“I promise to always come back. Now let's go eat.”

He didn't move just satisfied at continuing to hold her and knowing that right now she was absolutely safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter twice. Shig got yandere too quick and that's not what I want for them. Though Izuku is pretty much there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. Even if you didn't like it I'm probably going to still post more on it to hopefully get rid of the drabbles in my head.


End file.
